


Coffee Break

by TenMoreSins



Series: MCU Prompts and Shorts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Getting Together, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenMoreSins/pseuds/TenMoreSins
Summary: Peter loses track of time while Tony goes to get them coffee during a lab binge.Turns out neither of them get coffee, but both of them get what they've secretly wanted all along.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Prompts and Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539268
Kudos: 50





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Look okay I wrote this while drunk on a server prompt, if it sucks, that's to blame. I finally am posting it like a month later because people encouraged me to. This is so not what I wanted my first purely Starker fic to be, but here we are.

“Hey, kid, I’m gonna step out for a minute, grab some coffee, you want some?” Tony asked, causing Peter to look up from the schematics he was working on, eyes wide and brows raised. Damn, but he looked edible like that, just one of many reasons that he was using to take this break from working alongside the kid in the lab for a minute.

“Sure, Mr. Stark, I mean I don’t need anything, but um, if you wanna pick me out something that’s cool?” Peter replied, returning to the device he was working on with what Tony would think might have been a flushed countenance. A shake of his head dismissed that observation as a fluke, swallowing and breathing out as he nodded, heading out of the lab toward that coffee shop the two of them frequented across the street.

With Tony gone, Peter finally let out a breath, setting his work down and sneaking a hand down to his pants. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, considering the way that being around Tony just wound him up day by day, every brief touch triggering the inappropriate way he felt about his mentor, but he did his best to keep it to his own home on most days. Today, however, Tony had been keeping close, leaning over Peter’s shoulder every time he made a particularly obvious adjustment to his formula, a hand on his wrist to manipulate one variable or another more directly. 

Honestly, how could he resist at that point? How could Tony not have seen how he flushed every time the man came in close proximity? Still, Peter tried to keep himself restrained, because surely even if Mr. Stark noticed, he wouldn’t have felt the same. Peter’s attraction was that of a teenager who had been admiring the man since he was pre-pubescent, and at Tony’s age there was no way that feeling was reciprocal.

So he took the opportunity to touch himself while Mr. Stark was away, fist tight around his aching cock as he closed his eyes, hips rocking at the fantasy of Tony coming back while he was in the middle of this, engaging, touching him even better than he touched himself. Peter gasped in the silence of the lab, leaning over the table he’d been working on to support himself as the pace of his hand increased.

Truly, he couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else, but there was no way that Tony would _ever._ He was too young, he knew, despite the things he’d suffered through, but he still pictured the way Tony might feel rutting up against his bare ass, pants down to his thighs.

“Mr. Stark-” he groaned, the pace of his hand picking up as he rocked his hips against it, his other hand reaching around to press one finger at his dry hole. He knew better, and yet the pain only heightened his experience as he pushed past the resistance of his rim, biting his lip. “ _Please_ -” he gasped, rocking back against the painful, raw intrusion, trying to push another finger alongside the first, the bite and the burn only encouraging his fantasy as his fingers tightened around his cock.

He was so far gone he didn’t hear the quiet whoosh of the doors to the lab sliding open, couldn’t stop what he was doing despite the sudden noise of paper cups hitting the floor.

The only thing that stopped him was the hand on his wrist yanking his fingers from his raw hole, a shocked cry emanating from his throat as he finally turned his hazy gaze to try and focus on the source that interrupted his pleasure.

“ _Kid, if I had any idea_ -” came Tony’s voice, close enough to be considered a fantasy, and Peter had to blink multiple times just to realize how close the man was, the tightness of the grip around his wrist.

“Mr. Stark I-”

“Fuck, when you say it like that, is this what you wanted, Pete?” Tony groaned, and Peter was honestly putty at the sound of it, pushing his ass back against the man’s hips just to earn another strangled noise. “Could’ve asked-”

“Would you have, though?” Peter countered, turning his head just enough that he could cautiously catch Tony’s gaze, the questioning insecurity clear there despite what he obviously wanted. The way Tony sniffed and darted his gaze to the side said enough, and he wondered if he’d somehow managed to defy all the odds.

“Alright, point, you’re not wrong, but _fuck_ , Pete-” ended up choked off as Peter turned away from the workbench, displayed his erect cock in all its splendor, drawing dark eyes south as he rocked his hips. “Should’ve known I was weak for you, kid...”

“Yeah, sure, about as much as you should’ve known I was for you,” Peter countered, stroking slow along his length, eyes half-lidded and heated. “So are you gonna do something about it or not, Mr. Stark?”

The look he received in response was nothing short of ravenous, dark and all-consuming, making him whimper as Tony dove in to capture his lips in a devouring kiss. Clearly there would be no more misunderstandings between them in this lab, not if the way that Peter came undone beneath Tony’s grip were any indication.

No, no more misunderstandings. Despite the fact that this encounter had been wholly a mistake, it had been exactly what the two of them had needed to realize just where they stood with each other.


End file.
